Haschel
Haschel (ハッシェル, Hassheru) is one of the party members in The Legend of Dragoon. He is the Master of the Rouge School of Martial Arts and the new Dragoon of the Violet Dragon which controls Thunder-based attacks. He learns towards the end of the game that his daughter Claire was Dart's mom and died at Neet. In a twist of fate or irony, he actually meets his grandson Dart years before the game's events take place when they traveled together on an adventure without knowing of their relation. Personality Outside the battlefield, Haschel is upbeat and jovial, even throwing in some jokes at some conversations with his friends. In battle, however, Haschel is serious, calm and collected. Abilities & Attributes Haschel is a Martial-Artist, which means he is an expert in using his fists and kicks as weapon. For his attributes, Haschel is a good attacker but a bit bad defender. As it was implied, Haschel possess high attack, magic attack and speed that equals Dart's. But his HP, Defense and Magic Defense is a bit low. His additions aren't too fast or slow which makes it rather simple to use. His dragoon made him a brutal frontliner both physically and magically, he's also extremely swift, which makes his dragoon him the deadliest fighter along with Dart -- only Haschel is more Physical based. His Dragoon, along with Dart's, will easily annihiliate any enemy encountered. Simply put, Haschel is the second Dart. Additions See Additions '' '' Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit The Violet Dragoon Spirit, the fifth spirit received, is acquired after the battle with Doel. With the death of Doel, Dart decides to follow Lloyd to Tiberoa . The other dragoons, Rose, Shana, and Albert, agree to go with Dart as it is "fate." Haschel begins to walk away but a bright light shows to reveal his "fate" and so he heads to Tiberoa with his fellow dragoons. Attacks Haschel's Thunder Magic is exclusively single-target damage. Thunder element, and therefore Haschel himself, is strong against no target of other element. It is weak against Thunder element targets Story Claire who ran five years earlier for either seriously injuring or killing her training partner Lotta at Rouge. He even joined Dart on his journey to pursue the Black Monster. Haschel as Dart's Grandfather The developers put a large number of hints and clues into the game that point to Haschel's runaway daughter Claire being the same Claire that became Dart's mother, At the beginning of Disc 2, first entering Tiberoa, one of the party notices that one of the town's bridges is named Claire Bridge. Dart says that is his mother's name, and Haschel says that it is the name of his daughter, who he began looking for 20 years ago, after she went into self-imposed exile for killing one of his Rouge School students. The group speculates that these might be the same Claire, concluding that they are not, based on the fact that the two look nothing alike. Haschel does not say anything, but later flashbacks show that Claire also looks little like him. thumb|500px|right|He is so skilled and helpful Early on Disc 3, At the mayor's house Haschel listens as Shana sings a lullaby to their (mayor) host's child, and reflects that Claire once sang the same tune and declared that she would sing it to her future child. Shana tells Haschel that Dart used to sing it to her. Dart and Shana later reminisce about the song, confirming its source as a song Dart knew from childhood. Haschel tells Dart that Dart resembles Haschel as a young man near the end of the game. One more equivocal clue, weighing more on the side of Haschel as grandfather: On Disc 4, on The Moon That Never Sets, Haschel tells Dart that he must give Haschel and Claire privacy to talk, because Claire does not know about Dart yet (the fact that he survived, and has grown to manhood would be a shock) admitting that he now believes Dart to be his grandson. Claire Theory on Neoseeker Gallery Haschel0001.jpg Haschel2.jpg Trivia * Haschel idle poise has hi crossing his arms over his chest and moving his head to the lefs slightly * When defending Haschel holds his arms and fists in an X across his face and body * When dispirited Haschel lowers his fists and leans to the right while rocking slighty with his head down * When in Critical Health Haschel slouches forward with his knees bent and holds his stomach with his right arm and hand Citations Category:Playable characters Category:Party members Category:Dragoons Category:Inhabitants of The Death Frontier Category:Haschel